Lady Luck Loves Le Bello
by Blue Deity
Summary: After a night of doing what Dampierre does, he follows a crow into the woods.  It could end up being the best or worst mistake of his life.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Soul Calibur or any of its characters, all elements belong to Capcom

**Notes:** This is dedicated to Three Graces, who was the inspiration of this fic. This one's a bit more my style than what I wrote before for Soul Calibur. A weird little romancey thing.

_**Lady Luck Loves Le Bello**_

"Oh please good sir, all I ask is but one coin. Please, for the sake of Le Bello's poor daughter, I beg of you, just one coin." It started off as just a normal night for Dampierre, hanging around the pub and panhandling money from the patrons with his 'exaggerated' sob stories concerning the health of his daughter. The 'good sir' in question, was talking to his companion and trying his best to ignore the pest.

"I told you to stop harassing my customers!" Dampierre felt a heavy hand grab him by the collar of his coat and pull him up from his lowly stance of supplication. The rather large and oafish barkeep turned him around to face him.

"Ah but good sir, what about my poor dear daughter?" He said with his most infectious smile. This however was met by a grunt and a sigh from the low born fellow.

"We all know you don't have a daughter!" And with that, and a rather unimpressive flick of the wrist, Dampierre was tossed from the bar onto the cold dark streets and the door was closed behind him. "And don't come back!" Dampierre quickly jumped to his feet and dusted himself off.

"I believe I had a hat!" He shouted, light from inside soon crept out into the street as the door was reopened and Dampierrre's top hat was unceremoniously thrown into his face. "Buffoon!" He spat as he bent down and picked up his crumpled chapeau. After a flick to return it to it's former glory, he placed it back atop his head. Then, with a glint in his eye, he produced from his sleeve the oafish man's change purse, which he had skillfully pilfered during their brief encounter. He tossed it up and down in his hand whilst snickering in victory.

"Ah Le Bello, you never cease to amaze me!" After putting his prize safely away on his person, he removed the pocket watch that he had 'acquired' earlier in the week and checked the time. "Bah, far too early to turn in, but whatever shall I do to fill out the rest of my night? That imbecile has robbed me of my entire evening." He put his hand to his chin and started to think. "Ah, buck up Le Bello, I'm sure you can find something sporting to do to pass the time." With that Dampierre began to skulk down the darkened streets, looking for something, anything to amuse himself with. Sadly, nothing of interest presented itself and, after a half hour of roaming, he came to a rest next to a sign post.

"How insufferable! For a man of my station in life to find himself completely without entertainment!" He whined, folding his arms and resting his back on the sign post. Just then something caught his dignified ear, a sound being carried on the wind. He looked above himself to see a solitary crow perched atop the sign. It, seemingly catching notice of the man looking at it, also craned it's neck down to return his gaze. The crow stared into Dampierre with it's glowing red eyes, Dampierre actually felt himself getting a little unnerved at the sight, the way this avian malcontent was seemingly looking into his soul. But his curiosity was greater than any paltry primal feelings of fear, so he continued to stare right back at it. This went on for several minutes before the crow cawed again and, with a flap of it's wings descended down to Dampierre and hovered at eye level with him. What an odd occurrence! Dampierre couldn't help but tug at his moustache in fascination. The bird's eyes were still fixed on him, red like molten lava. It cawed again before taking flight into the clear night sky. Dampierre watched as it slowly flew away, and he couldn't help but get the feeling the creature wished for him to follow.

"Quite the odd spectacle. Perhaps chasing after this bird will help alleviate some of my boredom. Maybe a fool's errand but may very well prove interesting."

"Wait Le Bello! Is it not said that crows are ill omens? You wouldn't really chance bad luck over such a trifling piquing of your curiosity?"

"This may be true, but fortune only has ever smiled upon Le Bello! Surely, what is an ill omen for most is a blessed omen for I. Who is to say that this crow is not a leprechaun in disguise that wishes to lead me to a pot of gold?"

"Ah well said Le Bello, well said! 'Tis true what you say! You are a truly a gentleman of knowledge and grace."

"Why thank you for the kind words Le Bello, I feel the same about you." So, with this discussion with himself completed, Dampierre set out to follow the crow for as long as he could keep it in sight, or until he lost interest, whichever came first.

* * *

Completely exhausted from more than **fifteen** minutes of running as fast as he could, Dampierre sent a quick thank you to God when he saw the blasted bird begin to make its decent into a clearing in the woods outside town. After navigating his way through the bushes and trees, Dampierre stepped into what appeared to be a campsite, the sound of low weeping caught his ears. Turning his regal head, he found what appeared to be a young woman in the most peculiar manner of dress, sitting on a log with her knees pulled to her chest beside a campfire. There was...something being roasted, but Dampierre didn't want to hazard a guess as to what it could be. Considering the smell, it wasn't anything _he'd _find appetizing. His guide soon pitched next to the girl, who reached over and patted it on the head.

"Oh why why?" She sobbed in a rather high pitched voice. "Why'd it have to all end like this? Why couldn't that blonde guy have just died when he was supposed to? None of this would be happening now?"

"What a strange sight eh Le Bello?" Dampierre thought to himself.

"Indeed, I wonder what she's talking about?"

"Hmm, interesting query, it could not hurt to go and ask. Besides, it is rather unsightly for a man such as myself to simply leave a lady crying in the woods"

"Capital idea Le Bello! And perhaps some sort of reward will accompany your good deed." He took a step towards her and of course stepped on a very conveniently placed twig. The girl's head shot up and she stared at him with her tear-soaked **crimson **eyes.

"Who-who are you?" She asked startled. "Wh-what do you want?" Dampierre approached her with his hands held in front of himself to show he meant no harm.

"My name is Dampierre dear lady." He said in a whisper. "But many the world over know me as Le Bello."

"Never heard of you!" The girl spat.

"Oh, you've never heard of the World's Best Assassin, or the World's Greatest Alchemist? You see, these too are titles I hold." She shook her head. "Then my dear, you have lived a very sheltered life." As he got closer, he noticed a very large and ornately decorated ring setting in the dust around her. It was a very strange thing for someone, especially a girl of her size to be carrying.

"Just stay away from me!." She grunted. Dampierre was now standing directly in front of her.

"Please, hear me out. Le Bello is a friend." He extended his hand to her when the spring that held the dagger in his sleeve misfired, extending the concealed weapon so it was nearly in her face. "O-Oh dear, I-I'm so sorry...I-It wasn't supposed to do that!"

"Ohhh, wow, you're a fighter." The dramatic change in the girl's voice was unnerving, It was now bright and chipper and she was staring up at him with eyes as big around as saucers. "I bet you're really strong!" She chirped. "My name's Tira, T-I-R-A! Wanna play with me?" Before Dampierre could answer she had picked herself up off the log and had the ring thing draped over her shoulder. "Ooooh I know, if you're _really _strong maybe, maybe if I kill you I can bring **him **back."

"What?" The girl was giggling now and nearly dancing in place with excitement.

"Oh yay! I found and new one, I found a new one!" She sang. Tira swiped at his head with the ring, he only barely managed to dodge it, before falling onto his seat.

"That thing's a weapon?" He shouted.

"Well, dear me Le Bello, I think it time to call a hasty retreat."

"A-Agreed Le Bello, it is not befitting a gentleman to strike a lady." He jumped to his feet, just dodging another attack by Tira's ringblade. "No matter how murderous she is!" He ran back into the woods while Tira called after him.

"Where you going? I thought you wanted to play with me!"

"Cursed bird, this is what the damnable creature wanted all along!" He cursed as he avoided tree branches and roots and other forest area hazards. He could hear the sounds of the ring cutting through those same hazards and knew the psychotic girl was close. Luckily the moon was bright enough so he could see where he was going, so he could stop himself when he almost ran off a cliff. Tira was right behind him, with no where else to go, he used all his acrobatic skills to leap up into a nearby tree. Crouching down as small as he could, he saw the slight brunette treading the ground beneath him.

"Ohhh come on Dampy, where'd you go, this isn't fun anymore!" She pouted. Dampierre let out a sigh when she wandered off and put his back against the trunk of the tree. This was when he saw the creature responsible for this mess, the crow, which had landed on the branch beside him.

"Don't you dare." He hissed, and then, as if mocking him, the crow opened it's beak.

"CAWWWW!" Almost immediatly Dampierre heard Tira beneath him again.

"Oh there you are!" She smiled. "Didn't know we were playing hide and seek!" With one quick motion, she put the ring through the thick tree trunk like it was a knife going through hot butter.

"You COWARRDDD!" Dampierre screamed at the crow as he plummeted to the ground. He landed in a heap, but luckily, his hat was close enough so he could grab it and return it to it's place. Tira playfully sauntered up to him as he tried to back away, twirling her ringblade around on her wrist and humming a happy little tune.

"Ahh, this was a lot of fun Dampy! But now I'm gonna have to tear your heart out!" She sang.

"W-wait!" He shouted desperately, sweat pouring from his temple. "I-I was taking it easy on you so far, b-but I will give you one final warning..." He picked himself up and dusted himself off. "You see, _Nightmare _now stands before." This was always his best and greatest bluff, Le Bello's greatest weapon was always his wit. Tira's eyes widened again and she dropped the ring.

"Ni-Nightmare!" She stammered.

"Uhh, y-yes." Did it actually work this time? The tears came back to Tira's eyes.

"Nightmare!" She bawled, she ran up to him and buried her head in his chest and started sobbing like she had been when he first found her. "Why-why'd he have to die?" Dampierre froze, but eventually he timidly put his arms around her, after all despite everything, it was the gentlemanly thing to do.

**END**


End file.
